Mystery Pretty Cure!
"Solve the mystery of your life and go go! Mystery solved!" ''- Official phrase of the Cures. 'Mystery Pretty Cure! '(ミステリープリキュア！''Misuterī Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial thirteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The series' motifs are mysteries, mirrors and dreams. Production ''Mystery Pretty Cure! ''was confirmed by Kobayashi Tsubomi on July 13, 2015. After she watched an episode of ''Agatha Christie's Marple, ''she was inspired to create a Pretty Cure series based on mysteries, and made the team a trio because she loves the teams that have members less than five. Synopsis ''Mystery Pretty Cure! Episodes The series follows a girl named Kagami Himitsu, who moves to Nazomura, where she meets a fox-like fairy by the name of Secret, and Himitsu suddenly transforms into the Princess of Courage, Cure Mirror, born to oppose Darkness and their leader, Lady Nightlight. Secret then fills Himitsu in with her mission: to find the missing goddess of hope, Chie. Himitsu then realises that Darkness is also looking for Chie, and Himitsu has to a find teammates. Thankfully, she has found those teammates: Mizuno Susumu, the smartest girl in her school, as the Princess of Intelligence, Cure Discover; and the school's Queen Bee, Hoshimura Atsuko, as Cure Radiant, the Princess of Kindness. Now, the girls together have to find Chie, and defeat Darkness, before it's too late. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Kagami Himitsu '(加賀美秘密 Kagami Himitsu)/ 'Cure Mirror '(キュアミラー Kyua Mirā) ** The main protagonist, Himitsu is sporty, courageous and loving and is a "cool and spicy" sort of girl. She also has a major sweet tooth. She excels at sports but doesn't do very good at her studies. Even though she can be immature, she hates it when innocent people are hurt, and is quite scary when angry. She is also a mood-swinger. She transforms into 'Cure Mirror '(キュアミラー Kyua Mirā), the Princess of Courage. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of light. * 'Mizuno Susumu '(水野進 Mizuno Susumu)/ 'Cure Discover '(キュアディスカバー Kyua Disukabā) ** One of the main protagonists, Susumu is intelligent, calm and sweet and is rumoured to have an IQ of 300. She is also a bit shy. She excels at her studies but isn't very good at sports. She is also the Student Council President of her school. She transforms into 'Cure Discover '(キュアディスカバー Kyua Disukabā), the Princess of Hope. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of water. * 'Hoshimura Atsuko '(星村敦子 Hoshimura Atsuko)/ 'Cure Radiant '(キュアラディアント Kyua Radianto) ** One of the main protagonists, Atsuko is her school's Queen Bee, but also has a warm personality and because of this, she is very kind. She likes to help out others. She excels at both her sports and studies. She is also very talented when it comes to music and is also a fashionable girl. She transforms into 'Cure Radiant '(キュアラディアント Kyua Radianto), the Princess of Kindness. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of wind. Allies * 'Secret '(シークレット Shīkuretto) ** A fox-like fairy, Secret is a friendly fairy, and cares for the Cures deeply. She was the best friend of Chie, the goddess of hope. Before Chie went missing, she sent Secret to look for the Pretty Cure and the Diary of Dreams. Secret currently lives with Kagami Himitsu. * 'Chie '(千恵 Chie) ** The missing goddess of hope, and not much is known about her. However, she does appear in the dreams of Kagami Himitsu, Mizuno Susumu and Hoshimura Atsuko, with them witnessing the day she disappeared. Darkness * 'Lady Nightlight '(レディナイトライト Redi Naitoraito) ** The main villain of the series, Lady Nightlight is the ruthless and cruel leader of Darkness. She aims to eliminate all hope by eliminating the goddess of hope, Chie. It is later revealed that Lady Nightlight is Chie's older sister, the goddess of despair, Hotaru. * 'Midnight '(ミッドナイト Middonaito) ** Lady Nightlight's daughter, Midnight seems to take after her mother in several ways. She believes that dreams are just illusions, and she sees the Pretty Cure as fake princesses. She is later revealed to be the goddess of hope's niece. * 'Spoiler Trio '(スポイラートリオ Supoirā Torio) is a trio that serve as Lady Nightlight's subordinates, and are the commanders of Darkness. They have the power to create a Yamibot. The members are: ** 'Timore '(恐怖 Timore): The first member of the Spoiler Trio to appear. His name means "fear" in Latin. ** 'Desperatio '(絶望 Desperatio): The second member of the Spoiler Trio to appear. His name means "despair" in Latin. ** 'Aspera '(厳しい Aspera): The final member of the Spoiler Trio to appear. Her name means "harsh" in Latin. * 'Yamibot '(闇ボット Yamibotto) ** The series' main monsters. Yamibots are created when a person reveals a secret to someone else, when that secret should never have been told. A member of the Spoiler Trio then sprays the person (who heard the secret) with a dark mist, and that person is turned into a Yamibot. "Yamibot" is a hybrid between Yami ''(which means darkness), and ''bot ''(which is a shorter version of robot). Supporting Characters * 'Kagami Momoka '(加賀美桃華 ''Kagami Momoka) ** Himitsu's younger sister. Momoka is a cheerful and outgoing twelve-year-old. She found out that her sister was a Pretty Cure by accident. Since then she has been keeping it a secret and cheers on for her sister when she can. * 'Koizumi Izumi '(小泉いずみ Koizumi Izumi) ** An amnesiac girl, Izumi is mysterious but friendly, and often stares at the sky. Just like Himitsu, Susumu and Atsuko, Izumi has had dreams of Chie, however, she has a strange aura around her. Nobody knows about Izumi's past, not Izumi herself. Items * 'Mystery Watch '(ミステリーウォッチ Misuterī U~otchi) - The main transformation items of the series. They all look like a watch with either a sun, a water droplet or a cloud engraved on it. They are also the colours of their owner's respective theme colours. They can also tell the time. The Cures' transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Secret Exchange!" * 'Heart Keys '(ハートキー Hāto Kī) - The main collectible items of the series, which appear whenever the Cures defeat a Yamibot. They represent the owner's biggest dream. There is one key that the goddess Chie owns, which is called the Mystery Key. It can open the Diary of Dreams. * 'Diary of Dreams '(夢の日記 Yume no nikki) - Chie's diary. It contains the dreams of children all around the world, and it can be opened with a special key, called the Mystery Key. When someone reads it, they will know everything. * 'Mystery Cure Wands '(ミステリーキュアワンド Misuterī Kyua Wando) - The Cures' main attack items, consisting of the Mirror Sceptre, the Discover Rod and the Radiant Stick. Locations * 'Nazomura '(謎村 Nazomura) - The town where the Cures live. Its name means "Mystery Town". * 'Mirror Academy '(加賀美学園 Kagami Gakuen) - The school that the Cures attend. Himitsu's father is the headmaster of the school. * 'Land of Truth '(真実の土地 Shinjitsu no tochi) - The main kingdom of the series, and the home of Chie and Secret. * 'Darkness '(ダークネス Dākunesu) - The main antagonists of the series. They aim to spread despair all around the world by destroying Chie. Trivia * This is the first series to have a theme of mysteries. * This is the third series to have a theme of dreams, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the second series after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ''to have three Cures (in Max Heart's case, they have a non-Cure as their third Cure). * This is the fourth series to feature a female main antagonist, preceded by ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the third series after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''to revolve around dreams and despair in its story line. * This series is similar to ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''in a few ways: ** Both series revolve around dreams and despair. ** Both lead Cures (Haruno Haruka and Kagami Himitsu) are mood-swingers. ** Both yellow Cures (Amanogawa Kirara and Hoshimura Atsuko) are fashionable girls. ** Both blue Cures (Kaido Minami and Mizuno Susumu) are intelligent. * This is the fifth series after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and its sequel, ''Smile Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''to have their blue Cure as the Student Council President. * This is the seventh series where during the transformation sequence, the Cures are briefly seen in their civilian outfits before they transform. * A new Cure has been leaked. Her name is Cure Star, the Princess of Hope. * The singer for the opening song, Han Megumi, is also the voice actress for Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess from ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Media Music Opening Theme * 'Ganbare! Mystery Pretty Cure! - '''The main opening theme for ''Mystery Pretty Cure!, which is sung by Han Megumi. Ending Theme * 'Mystery Go Go! - '''The first ending theme for ''Mystery Pretty Cure!, which is sung by the voice actress of Kagami Himitsu, Chihara Minori. Movies * 'Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival 2: Issho Ni Hitotsu No Yō Ni! '(プリキュアオールスター春のカーニバル2 ：一緒として一つに！''Pretty Cure All Stars Spring Carnival 2: Together As One!) is the eighth film in the ''Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and is the second of the "Haru no Carnival" films. The ''Mystery ''Cures make their first movie debut. * 'Mystery Pretty Cure!: Mirai Ni Setsuzoku Negai! '(ミステリープリキュア！：未来に接続願い！''Mystery Pretty Cure!: The Wishes That Connect To The Future!) is Mystery Pretty Cure!'s official movie and is the 9th official movie. The ''Mystery ''Cures make their second movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Mystery Pretty Cure! Merchandise ''page for more information. Category:Mystery Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:TsubomiSeries